


Banter

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: A snippet of conversation between a preoccupied Logan and his bored boyfriend.





	Banter

“Logan, you need to take a break.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You’ve been working on this problem for hours, give it a rest.”

“That’s nice, Virgil.” 

“You’re not listening to a thing I’m saying right now, are you?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Logan, I dog-eared all of your books.”

“Of course.”

“Logan, can I draw skulls on all your ties with a sharpie?”

“Fantastic.”

“My pet dragon told me that Patton is using drugs and the nomes are planning a revolution in Roman’s kingdom”

“Uh huh.”

“Thomas is planning on dying his hair neon green next. I encouraged him.”

“Neat.”

“I love you, nerd.”

“I love you too, Virgil”

“…”

“…”

“You were listening the entire time, weren’t you?”

“Of course. I was simply waiting for you to say something relevant.”

“…Dick.”

“Kiss me.”

“Fine”


End file.
